1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head restraint assembly for motor vehicle seats for enabling a head restraint pad to be moved with respect to a motor vehicle seat.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicle seats typically include a head restraint pad mounted to the seat for comfort and safety of the passenger. The head restraint pad is mounted on one or two posts which are inserted into guide sleeves affixed to the seat. The posts typically include retainer notches which allow the head restraint pad to be vertically adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,642 to Hoover Universal, Inc., discloses a head restraint guide assembly having a bushing member installed within the seat back for receiving the head restraint pad posts. The head restraint bushing includes extending legs with ramp surfaces so that when the bushing is inserted within the seat back the legs are resiliently deflected and become locked into place when the installed position is reached. The head restraint post passes through the bushing and has a number of notches which provide detents. A detent lug carried by the bushing engages the detent notches and is resiliently biased against the post. The detent notches are provided with cam surfaces, enabling the head restraint to be raised and lowered to and past the detent positions. The lowermost notch forms a retainer notch with a radial wall which prevents complete removal of the head restraint. A leaf spring actuator is used which can be depressed from outside of the seat back and acts on the detent lug to deflect it out of engagement with the detent notches, thereby enabling withdrawal of the head restraint assembly.
In order to remove the head restraint post, a downward force must be applied to the actuator by a tool such as a screwdriver, causing the lug to move out of engagement with the retainer notch. Additionally, once the bushing member is inserted into the seat, it is not removable.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,077, issued to Isaacson and assigned to Centura Group, Inc., solves many of those problems. The present invention offers further improvements in the function and manufacture of a head restraint assembly.
According to the present invention, an improved head restraint assembly is provided for enabling a head restraint pad to be moved with respect to a motor vehicle seat. The head restraint pad includes at least one post connected to and supporting the head restraint pad, and having at least one retainer notch for vertically adjusting the height of the head restraint pad.
In one aspect of the invention, a head restraint assembly, enabling a head restraint pad to be moved with respect to a motor vehicle seat back, is provided. The assembly has at least one post connected to and supporting the head restraint pad to permit the pad to be moved inwardly and outwardly in relation to the seat back. The at least one post has at least one retainer notch on the exterior surface of the at least one post. A tubular bushing is mounted to the seat and has an inside bore sized for receiving the at least one post. The inside bore has at least one longitudinal rib therein to guide the post so as to facilitate ready insertion thereof during manufacturing processes and inwardly and outwardly movement during operational use. The tubular bushing has a head outside the seat and the head has a socket with an open outside end. A button subassembly insertable into the open outside end of the socket is also provided. The button subassembly has an insertable end that inserts into the open outside end of the socket, an actuator portion located at the opposite end of the button subassembly from the insertable end which remains outside of the socket when the button subassembly is installed, and a central portion inserted into the socket through which the at least one post extends. The button subassembly further includes a spring located proximate the insertable end. The actuator portion is movable with respect to the head after the button subassembly is inserted into the socket. The button subassembly comprises a tongue adapted to cooperate with an associated retainer notch provided on the at least one post when the at least one post is moving inwardly or outwardly. The tongue is movable out of alignment with the associated retainer notch when the actuator portion is moved so that the head restraint pad may be moved with respect to the motor vehicle seat.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the head restraint assembly comprises a pair of locking members, each having an undercut and wherein the spring comprises a pair of openings sized to engage the locking members. The spring is removably attached to the button subassembly by being installed over the locking members and constrained in the undercuts.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, one of the socket or the button subassembly has a flange.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, one of the socket or the button subassembly has a flange and the other of the socket or button subassembly has a groove sized to receive the flange.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the head has a bottom surface having an opening therein and the button subassembly has a flexible locking rib wherein the locking rib extends through the opening of the bottom surface of the head to selectively lock the button subassembly in the head.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the spring is integrally molded to the insertable end of the button subassembly.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a head restraint assembly enabling a head restraint pad to be moved with respect to a motor vehicle seat back. The assembly comprises at least one post connected to and supporting the head restraint pad to permit the pad to be moved inwardly and outwardly in relation to the seat back. The at least one post has at least one retainer notch on the exterior surface of the at least one post. A tubular bushing is mounted to the seat and has an inside bore sized for receiving the at least one post. The tubular bushing has a head outside the seat and the head has a socket with an open outside end. The invention provides a button subassembly insertable into the open outside end of the socket. The button subassembly has an insertable end that inserts into the open outside end socket, an actuator portion at the opposite end of the button subassembly from the insertable end which remains outside of the socket when the button subassembly is installed, and a central portion inserted into the socket through which the at least one post extends. The button subassembly further includes a spring located proximate the insertable end. The actuator portion is movable with respect to the head after the button subassembly is inserted into the socket. The button subassembly comprises a tongue adapted to cooperate with an associated retainer notch provided on the at least one post when the at least one post is moving inwardly or outwardly. The tongue is movable out of alignment with the associated retainer notch when the actuator portion is moved so that the head restraint pad may be moved with respect to the motor vehicle seat. The socket or the button subassembly has a flange.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the other of the socket or the button subassembly has a groove sized to receive the flange.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the spring in integrally molded to the insertable end of the button subassembly.
According to another alternative embodiment of the present invention, the head restraint assembly comprises a pair of locking members each having an undercut and wherein the spring comprises a pair of openings sized to fit over the locking members. The spring is removably attached to the button subassembly by being installed over the locking members and constrained in the undercuts.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a method of attaching a head restraint assembly having a head restraint pad to a seat back. The method comprises attaching at least one post to the head restraint pad for supporting the head restraint pad and to permit the pad to be moved inwardly and outwardly in relation to the seat back. The at least one post has at least one retainer notch on the exterior surface of the at least one post. A tubular bushing is provided for attachment to the seat. The tubular bushing has an inside bore sized for receiving the at least one post and the inside bore has at least one longitudinal rib therein to guide the post so as to facilitate ready insertion thereof during manufacturing processes and inwardly and outwardly movement during operational use. The tubular bushing has a head outside the seat. The head has a socket with an open outside end. A button subassembly is inserted into the open outside end of the socket. The button subassembly has an insertable end that inserts into the open outside end of the socket; an actuator portion located at an opposite end of the button subassembly from the insertable end, the actuator portion remaining outside the socket when the button subassembly is installed, the actuator portion being movable with respect to the head after the button subassembly is inserted into the socket; a central portion inserted into the socket through which the at least one post extends; a spring located proximate the insertable end; and a tongue adapted to cooperate with an associated retainer notch provided on the at least one post when the at least one post is moving inwardly or outwardly. The tongue is movable out of alignment with the associated retainer notch when the actuator portion is moved so that the head restraint pad may be moved with respect to the motor vehicle seat. The tubular bushing is mounted to the seat.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of attaching a head restraint assembly having a head restraint pad to a seat back. The method comprises connecting at least one post to the head restraint pad for supporting the head restraint pad and to permit the pad to be moved inwardly and outwardly in relation to the seat back. The at least one post has at least one retainer notch on the exterior surface of the at least one post. A tubular bushing is provided that is mountable to the seat and has an inside bore sized for receiving the at least one post. The tubular bushing has a head outside the seat. The head has a socket with an open outside end. A button subassembly is inserted into the open outside end of the socket, the button subassembly has an insertable end that inserts into the open outside end socket; an actuator portion located at the opposite end of the button subassembly from the insertable end, the actuator portion remaining outside of the socket when the button subassembly is installed, the actuator portion being movable with respect to the head after the button subassembly is inserted into the socket; a central portion inserted into the socket through which the at least one post extends; a spring located proximate the insertable end; and a tongue adapted to cooperate with an associated retainer notch provided on the at least one post when the at least one post is moving inwardly or outwardly. The tongue is movable out of alignment with the associated retainer notch when the actuator portion is moved so that the head restraint pad may be moved with respect to the motor vehicle seat. One of the socket or the button subassembly has a flange and the other of the socket or the button subassembly has a groove sized to receive the flange. The tubular bushing is mounted to the seat.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.